deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura
''- Ellie, I'm in. There should still be a computer in the flight lounge. I can check the ship's status from there.'' Are you okay? You sound a little nervous. Last time I was here things didn't go so well. Look I'll contact you soon. Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura is the tenth chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter is mainly located in the [[USG Ishimura |USG Ishimura]]--its Bridge, Medical; Engineering; and Flight Decks are all revisted. Description Isaac attempts to snare the fleeing Government Sector with the Ishimura's gravity tethers. Summary After leaving the CEC Facility tunnel in flames Isaac, Ellie, and Nolan all ride down the rail line on the Transport. However, Tiedemann uses the Solar Array to fire on the track, severing the rails and almost derailing the trio's transport. Isaac then must travel into the Ishimura ''to activate the gravity tethers to reconnect the track. Having boarded the empty ''Ishimura through a maintenance entrance built into the hangar, Isaac checks the ship's status on the Flight Deck (from the same terminal he interacted with in the first game). Isaac then travels through the Flight Deck and then through the Tram Tunnels, encountering several Necromorphs along the way, eventually reaching the Engineering Deck. There, he repairs the Gravity Centrifuge and takes a Tram to the Medical Deck, unable to reach the Bridge due to an unknown obstruction. Clarke fights his way through the Medical Deck, his hallucinations of Nicole becoming more and more severe. He finally enters the Tram System on the other side of the Medical Wing, which no longer has gravity. Isaac navigates the Zero-G tram tunnel and proceeds to the Bridge. There, he activates the gravity tethers and leaves the Ishimura in an Escape Pod, while getting a transmission from Ellie, who is attacked by a crazed Nolan Stross. Necromorphs Reappearing * Slashers/ Spitters * Pukers * The Pack * Brutes * Leapers * Stalkers * Lurkers * Exploders Trivia *The Decks visited are the Decks in the first four chapters of Dead Space. *Events Isaac witnessed in Dead Space﻿ are replayed in Flashbacks on the Ishimura, such as the Drag Tentacle grabbing Clarke and the Brute breaking through the window. *The Escape Pod Isaac used was in the same slot as the pod in which Zach Hammond captured a Slasher and launched in Chapter 4 of Dead Space. *Apparently the Ishimura was going through a refit as the shops had been updated to the new interface and had even been linked up to the network of stores on the Sprawl. *Inside the first elevator on the Engineering Deck, there is an audio log message which tells you that when Isaac destroyed the Red Marker the remaining Necromorphs onboard the Ishimura degenerated into an organic sludge. *Immediately upon entering the room with the terminal you need to activate (the first objective in the chapter) there is a door on the left side, blocked by crates. Removing the crates lets you access a small bathroom area which has a text log related to the bathrooms, an audio log from a worker who believes the ship is cursed, and a Power Node. *You have access to the room that was in the corridor where Isaac used to run away from the Necromorphs at the beginning of Dead Space immediately. This room was unlocked in the first game after you returned here near the end. *In the Gravity Centrifuge Room the large amount of Corruption blocking the path appears to have vanished. Although it may have turned to the "Soupy DNA matter" like the Necromorphs, a large amount of Plastic still covers the wall which it had once been on. Also the Elevator at the end of the corridor is still blocked by Corruption, suggesting the cleaners were trying to eliminate the Corruption as their main priority. *Many of the lockers Isaac can access were locked in Dead Space 1 and vice versa. *If you listen carefully in some rooms it sounds like Nicole is saying Isaac's name over and over. *In the room where you replaced a circuit board to get the trams running in Dead Space you can hear badly distorted audio logs playing, giving accounts of the Marker being returned to the Ishimura, the disaster at the colony and the nightmares/insomnia suffered by the crew before the Necromorph outbreak. These logs are so distorted, in fact, toggling subtitles is the only way to know exactly what is being said. *When fighting the two Brutes if the player attempts to run past and skip the fight with either of them Isaac will come under attack by Necromorphs like Enhanced Slashers, and/or Enhanced Lurkers. Sources 010